Is This Happiness
by ice.dragons01
Summary: Cuando eres nueva en un pueblo que odias y llegas a conocer a las personas incorrectas, puedes entrar en un laberinto sin salida En donde tu único despertar es la muerte repentina de un ser amado.
1. Chapter 1 Is This Happiness

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Meyer. La historia si es nuestra.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene temas fuertes, por algo es MA.**

 **Prefacio.**

 **Isabella Swan.**

Después de tanto tiempo acepté lo que todos me decían. Todo el tiempo que estuve con él fui destruida, destruida a voluntad propia, admirando a quien no lo merecía. Era algo que no podía controlar, le era leal a algo toxico, él era mi universo y mi droga también. Creí que él era el amor de mi vida, pero solo jugó y yo perdí sin poder recuperar lo que alguna vez fue mío.

Soy Isabella Swan, una chica de diecisiete años, y cada aliento que daba mi vida se desvanecía, convirtiéndome en una versión distorsionada y desconocida. Después de tanto tiempo acepté lo que todos me decían, pero fue demasiado tarde, había entrado a túnel sin salida.

 _ **Hola a todas, bueno este es nuestro primer fanfic y sí será algo "fuerte", pero bueno, teníamos esta idea metida en nuestras cabezas y solo las queríamos plasmar aquí. Luego notamos que es mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos. Pero esperamos que sea de su agrado. Y claro, estaremos ansiosas por sus mensajes y opiniones.**_

 _ **Ice Dragons.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Born to Live

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Meyer. La historia si es nuestra.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene temas fuertes, por algo es MA.**

* * *

 **Isabella Swan.**

Llevaba media hora más de lo correspondiente acostada, pero no quería levantarme de mi nueva cama para ir a mi nuevo instituto. De pronto la idea de quedarme hoy en casa me pareció demasiado atractiva.

Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y soy nueva en este pueblo perdido.

Mi madre, Renee me había enviado a vivir junto a mi padre ya que se volvería a casar y quería tener tiempo para ella misma. Nunca fui demasiado cercana a mi madre, vivíamos en constantes discusiones o simplemente nos ignorábamos. Bueno, había sido la culpable de quitarle sus años de juventud, los que sacrificó para criarme.

Mi padre es Charlie, es jefe de la policía de Forks. Todos lo conocen y él parece conocer a todos. Si bien había venido con él algunos años durante mis vacaciones, mi madre me lo prohibió reclamando que volvía siendo irrespetuosa e inmadura. Por lo que, después de tres años viviendo en Jacksonville, Florida; y sin ver a mi padre, llegar a vivir junto a él no era precisamente fácil, y es solo porque con Charlie somos _casi_ iguales, por lo menos en lo que tiene que ver en nuestra manera de preferir estar solos todo el tiempo.

Sentí sus pasos por la escalera deteniéndose en mi puerta.

-¡Isabella!- gritó él- ¡Ya es hora que levantes tu culo de esa cama! – Ugh. Que delicado. – Ya me iré al trabajo, vete con cuidado. Nos vemos en la noche. – me dijo, sentí como bajaba y luego cerraba la puerta. La sirena de la patrulla me provocó un salto en la cama. Resignada me levanté y al cabo de unos minutos estaba vestida plantada a los pies de la puerta.

Sin mucho preámbulo inicie mi camino hacía el instituto a pie. _Instituto_. Nunca se me había dado fácil eso de conocer gente, más bien era solitaria, pero ya estaba cansada de estar sola todo el tiempo. De todas maneras deseaba no tener muchas esperanzas en poder hacerlo, después de todo, las clases habían iniciado hace dos semanas y aquí todos se conocen con todos, seguro los grupos de amigos son iguales al año pasado, y al año anterior a ese. Sabía que necesitaba más gente a mí alrededor, estar sola por diecisiete años me había tenido retenida en mi misma, había veces en que ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir una conversación. Y claro, como iba a poder hacerlo si la mayoría de las conversaciones adolescentes se enfocan en sexo, fiestas y drogas; y ciertamente no había ido, ni tenido ninguna de ellas. _Espero poder cambiarlo ahora_ , susurré.

El camino era largo y joder era todo tan verde, demasiado verde, frío y húmedo. Hacía un tiempo horrible y el viento golpeaba en mi cara.

Iba caminando tan deprisa y distraída que no noté cuando una motocicleta negra pasó volando a toda velocidad por mi lado, haciendo que me desestabilizara por un momento. _Maldito idiota_ , farfullé.

Llegar se me hizo fácil, solo había que seguir la carretera. En el instituto todos se me quedaron mirando fijamente. _Mierda._ Odiaba estar a la mira, por lo que me subí la capucha y caminé con la cabeza gacha hasta la oficina, en donde una señora amable me tendió el horario y un mapa. Llegué a la sala de Lengua unos cuantos minutos después de que sonara el timbre, por lo que el profesor ya estaba adentro.

– Señorita Swan, todos estábamos ansiosos por su llegada – Me dijo él. Era canoso y regordete, con un gracioso bigote arriba de su labio. – Yo soy el señor Mason, puedes ponerte al día con cualquier compañero, después de todo solo llegas dos semanas después del inicio de clases – Señaló sonriendo – Puedes sentare por el final de esa fila. – Con su mano indicó un asiento vacío. Caminé hasta allá agradeciendo que no haya hecho que me presentara.

– Hey – Susurró alguien, él estaba sentado en el banco del frente. Era un chico rubio, bastante guapo a decir verdad. – Soy Mike, bienvenida – Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa de infarto, todo un niño bonito.

– Gracias, soy Bella – Saludé de vuelta sonriendo y sonrojándome abundantemente. Mike se dio la vuelta en cuanto el profesor comenzó a dar la clase, hablando algo sobre Christopher Marlowe y su fama de libre pensador y no sé qué. La hora se me pasó prácticamente volando y cuando sonó el cambio de hora Mike se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase.

– Así que eres hija del jefe Swan – Afirmó mientras me sonreía y me daba una mirada extraña. – ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y unos amigos a la hora de almuerzo? – Preguntó animado.

– Claro, gracias Mike – Sonreí. Él se acercó, acaricio mi mejilla y plantó un beso sonoramente en el mismo lugar.

– Adiós Bella, nos vemos – Medio paralizada por su cercanía, solo logré sonreír. Y es que joder, eso había sido lo más cerca que había estado con un chico. Lo miré irse por el pasillo y luego entré a mi clase de Trigonometría, la cual paso con una lentitud exasperante. Detesté al profesor Varner y claramente su materia también.

Historia fue mi siguiente clase esa mañana y no fue tan mala, después de todo era una de las materias que más fácil se me daba. Y cuando la hora de almuerzo llegó casi salté de mi asiento, esperando que la invitación de Mike estuviera en pie. En el casino todo era un caos, algunos chicos riendo a toda carcajada, chicas susurrando chismes y unos que otros corriendo por el lugar.

– ¡Bella! – Gritó alguien a mis espaldas – Aquí estás muñeca. – Mike sonrió y me guio hasta una mesa con dos chicos en ella. – Verás Bella, él es Ben. – Dijo señalando a un muchacho delgado, de pelo grasoso y con gafas – Y este es Tayler. – El otro era corpulento y con músculos.

– Mucho gusto chicos. –Saludé y solo recibí un " _hey_ " por parte de los dos.

– No les hagas caso cariño, son unos descerebrados. – Sonrió Mike. – Siéntete cómoda, iré a buscar nuestros almuerzos – Me dijo. Estuvo en la fila por unos minutos, y luego volvió con un grupo de chicas. – Aquí tienes, cariño. – Él me entregó una bandeja azul, esta tenía una mezcla de ensaladas verdes.

– Hey, Mike. ¿Quién es esta chica? – Preguntó una chica de pelo castaño, ella estaba acompañada por otras dos más y todas me miraban con recelo. Dejaron sus bandejas sobre la mesa, mirándome con extrañeza, solo una chica tomó asiento frente a mí.

– Verás Jessica, ella es nueva, su nombre es Bella. Compartimos una clase juntos y quiero que se nos una – Dijo Mike, pero fue más como una orden. Jessica lo miro y luego me sonrió.

–Claro, verás Bella. Es muy difícil de entrar en nuestro grupo, pero si Mike insiste, pues eres bienvenida – Ella me estaba sonriendo, pero sabía que no le caía bien, por lo que solo le sonreí de vuelta con la misma falsedad. Mike se levantó y tomo a Jessica por el brazo y la arrastró de allí.

– No te preocupes por ella, siempre es así en un comienzo, pero luego verás que serán buenas amigas. –Comentó la chica que estaba sentada frente a mí – Soy Angela, por cierto. – Se presentó tendiendo su mano haca mí, la tome con recelo, pero su mirada sincera me hizo confiar.

– Mucho gusto. – Le dije sonriendo y comiendo un poco de ensalada, almorzamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que no aguanté más. – ¿Mike y Jessica están saliendo o algo parecido? – Grazné en voz alta, logrando que los cuatro pares de ojos de la mesa me mirasen, pero apartaron la mirada cuando vieron mi sonrojo. Angela solo me miró entrecerrando los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, bueno – Me dijo – Ellos nunca han sido algo oficial, pero han estado persiguiéndose por no sé cuánto tiempo, tontean juntos pero nada más serio. Sin embargo, sé que a Jessica le gusta enserio, si no, no habría respondido de la forma que hizo contigo. – Y sonrió – A Mike le debes de agradar lo suficiente como para que te sentaras con nosotros, pero vete con cuidado con él ¿Está bien? – me dijo en un susurro solo para que yo pudiera escuchar, luego sonriendo agachó la mirada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es un mal chico? – pregunté asombrada, ella solo negó y me sonrió, pero no dijo nada ya que llegó Mike y se sentó a mi lado pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros. Me sonrió en todo momento y traté de mantener una charla amena, en terreno seguro. Angela, terminó siendo amable y simpática. La otra chica, mantuvo cierta distancia, solo comentaba lo justo y necesario, su nombre era Lauren. Tayler y Ben, bueno ellos eran otra cosa. Me pude fijar que Ben no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Angela, seguro le gustaba. Y Tayler, estuvo metido en su celular la mayor parte del almuerzo. Mike…. Mike fue todo un caballero, y sinceramente no sé porque me atraía tanto, y menos por qué me prestaba tanta atención. Jessica no apareció por el resto del almuerzo.

Para cuando terminó nuestro descanso, tuve que ir a clases de Biología. Allí me hicieron presentarme y luego sentarme en un banco vacío para dos personas, preferí el lado de la ventana. Si bien, no me gustaba Forks, no podía negar que era hermoso. Tantos árboles, tantos helechos y pasto, la mayoría del terreno debería ser inexplorado, virgen. _Tanto como tú, lo dudo_ ; gritó mi conciencia. Frustrada, preferí tomar atención de lo que hablaba el señor Banner.

Luego de biología tuve gimnasia y si no fuese porque Mike y Angela estaban ahí, habría sido mi infierno personal. Nunca se me dio bien eso de los deportes, era torpe y siempre terminaba haciéndome daño. Jessica también estuvo allí, ésta no dejaba de mirarme de soslayo. Finalmente pude convencer al entrenador Clapp de que no me dejara hacer deporte hoy. Cuando terminó la clase, me dirigí a los vestidores para recoger mis cosas. Ahí me esperaba Jessica junto a mi casilla.

– ¿Bella? – Me llamó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Siento mi comportamiento en el comedor, no fue muy linda mi recepción hacia ti. – Indicó sorprendiéndome. "Oh" fue lo único que logré murmurar. – Quisiera comenzar nuevamente contigo. – Luego de eso, estrechó su mano hacia mí – Soy Jessica, mucho gusto. – Dijo, estreché su mano y le sonreí. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Preguntó.

– Gracias, eres muy amable. – Le sonreí.

Jessica era realmente agradable, había veces en que se le salía algún comentario grosero, pero eran mayoritariamente insignificantes. Puso música típica de adolescentes y emprendió el camino a casa de Charlie, no tuve que decirle a donde era… todos conocían al buen poli. Conversamos de forma amena durante unos minutos… hasta que llegamos a un terreno peligroso.

– Y dime, Bella… ¿Tienes novio? – Me preguntó Jessica sonriendo, la miré directo a su cara y luego terminé observando mis manos.

– Yo… no. No tengo. – Dije sonrojada.

– Pero… ¿has tenido uno, verdad? – Preguntó asombrada, a lo que solo negué. –¡¿Eres virgen?! – Gritó mirándome.

– ¡Hey! – La miré – Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. – Ella estacionó fuera de mi casa y apagó la radio.

– Lo es. – Dijo, y luego sonrió. – Lo es porque eres preciosa, Bella. Ya viste como Mike se te quedaba mirando, realmente debes de gustarle. – Comentó como si nada, yo la miré asombrada.

– Yo… yo creí que ustedes eran algo, me refiero… a ti te gusta. – Le afirmé.

– Oh. No, no te preocupes por eso. – Me dijo sonriendo. – Nosotros no somos nada, ni siquiera hay un "nosotros" – Ella levantó sus manos, haciendo comillas en el aire. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte para que lo conquistes. – Y vi su rostro iluminándose.

– ¿Qué? No… me refiero a que soy nueva y nunca… mierda… nunca nadie ha mostrado interés en mí, y estoy segura que Mike no es diferente. – Mi sonrisa decayó y quedé con mi vista fija hacia la lluvia que caía afuera del auto.

– No puedes decir eso, Bella. Yo creo que no te miras con los ojos que deberías. – Dijo tomando mi mano. – Eres un poco delgada, sí. Pero a Mike le gustan así. – Se carcajeó. – Y créeme cuando te digo que él tomará la iniciativa contigo. Solo deberás dejarte llevar.

Sus palabras se colaron en mi cabeza. ¿Será que le gustaba a Mike? Nunca me había considerado atractiva. Soy tan delgada que hasta el hueso de mi cadera sobresale en mi abdomen, mi cabello es largo y cae sin gracia. Tener los ojos de color café nunca ha sido considerado bonito, mis pechos son pequeños y mis caderas no son anchas.

Cuando Jessica se fue, entré a casa y me dispuse a hacer la cena para Charlie y para mí. Cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que se me daban bien. Luego de unas horas ya tenía la cena y mis deberes listos.

– Hey, Bells. – Saludó mi padre pasando por mi lado dándome una palmada en la espalda. – ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el instituto? – Preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

– Bien. Demasiado bien, en realidad. – Le dije sonriendo, sirviendo su cena frente a él. – He conocido a unos chicos y han sido muy amables. – Le sonreí tomando asiento a su lado. Él me miró y supe que quería más información. – Sus nombres son Jessica, Angela y Mike. – Le dije sonriendo.

– ¿Newton? ¿Mike Newton? – Preguntó mirándome alzando una ceja, provocando que me sonrojara. Él se carcajeó y agachó la mirada tan avergonzado como yo. – Él es un buen chico. – Dijo seguro.

– ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?, ¿Todo tranquilo en este pueblo libertino? – Pregunté irónica, tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Créelo o no, hay un problema grave. – Dijo alarmado. – La gente está reportando casos de drogas, de adolescentes llenos de todo tipo de drogas. Nos tiene preocupados, pero ya estamos trabajando en ello. – Soltó orgulloso.

– Solo ten cuidado, por favor. – Dije en un susurro, avergonzada. Él solo asintió y siguió cenando absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego de la cena se fue a ver algún partido a la televisión y yo subí a mi cuarto, dispuesta a dormir. Mi sueño fue interrumpido por la estrepitosa lluvia que caía afuera.

 _Forks._

* * *

 **Y bueno chicas, esperamos que el primer capítulo les gustara tanto como a nosotras. Estaremos actualizando una vez por semana, seguramente los días jueves. Responderemos a todas sus preguntas. Besos para ustedes.**

 **Ice Dragons.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sink my complains

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de nuestra amada Meyer. La historia si es nuestra.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene temas fuertes, por algo es MA.**

* * *

 **Isabella Swan.**

 **Sink my complains.**

Había pasado una semana y media desde que llegué. Durante esos siete días, pude comprar una camioneta que pertenecía a un amigo de Charlie, su nombre era Billy Black. Él tenía un hijo llamado Jacob de quince años, y su sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún momento. La camioneta era de un color rojo desvanecido y antiguo, según dijo Charlie, pasó por tres dueños anteriores a Billy. Sin embargo, también dijo que Jacob había reconstruido el motor para mí. Por lo menos había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

El instituto se me había dado mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Jessica, Angela y Lauren habían sido muy acogedoras después de conocerlas y habíamos salido de compras a Port Angeles. No soy muy aficionada a las compras… en realidad las odio, pero debía ceder un poco si quería pertenecer a su grupo.

Con Erick y Tayler estábamos teniendo más contacto, y en realidad eran buenos amigos.

Y Mike… Mike había sido un perfecto caballero, me acompañaba a todas mis clases e iba a buscar nuestros almuerzos todos los días. Y en tan poco tiempo había comenzado a gustarme en serio. A pesar de que me gustara, aun no sabía cómo comportarme a su alrededor, me ponía tan nerviosa que siempre terminaba pareciendo una estúpida. Jessica me dijo nuevamente que me relajara, que de todas formas ya le gustaba a Mike.

Hoy era miércoles, así que manejé mi camioneta hasta el instituto. Cuando llegué los chicos ya estaban allí, por lo que me estacioné al lado del carro de Mike. Este me abrió la puerta y plantó un beso sonoro en mi mejilla, provocando mi sonrojo. Justo cuando hacía eso un flash captó el momento, dejándome parcialmente ciega.

– Angela… por favor. – Le pedí bajando de mi camioneta avergonzada. Angela tenía de vocación sacar fotografías, por lo que siempre andaba con su cámara.

– Oh. Vamos, Bells – Sonrió. – Se ven grandiosos juntos. – Dijo moviendo sus cejas.

– Eso no se puede negar. – Dijo Mike pasando un brazo por mi cintura. – Vamos a clases, cariño. – Nos encaminamos abrazados hasta lengua, en donde compartíamos clases. Y ahora también asientos. – No sé si ya te lo dijeron las chicas, Bells. Pero el viernes por la noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa, mis padres no estarán. – Dijo sonriendo. – Me preguntaba si querías ir.

– Claro, Mike. Gracias por invitarme. – Le respondí sonriendo, reprimiendo un poco mi efusividad. Él tomo mi mentón y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi boca. Cerré mis ojos esperando que llegara el momento de mi primer beso, pero nunca lo hizo. El profesor pensó que era el mejor momento para llegar a clases. Nos separamos, yo totalmente sonrojada y él con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro. _Dios, esos labios_. Pensé.

No tuve ningún problema debatiendo sobre Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte, ya que es mi libro preferido. Por lo que la clase pasó como un borrón.

Para cuando terminaron las clases, estaba totalmente sin ánimos. Tenía que leer un nuevo libro para lengua y entregar un trabajo de trigonometría para mañana, del cual solo llevaba la mitad hecho. Estaba tan tensa y centrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que decían las chicas. Estábamos en el aparcamiento, esperando a que los chicos se nos unieran.

– Hey, Bells –Jessica chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara. – ¿Estas durmiendo o qué? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Oh, lo siento. Es solo que necesito ir a casa. – Les dije a las tres, tomando mi mochila del capó del carro de Angela.

– Pero íbamos a ir a lo de Mike…– Jess me sonrió. – Ya sabes, a planear lo de la fiesta del viernes.

– Vamos no seas sosa, Bella. – Agregó Lauren.

– Estaré allá en unas horas. – Juré – Solo necesito terminar un trabajo, prometo llegar allí a eso de las cinco de la tarde. ¿Está bien? – Subí a la camioneta y fui a casa.

El trabajo fue tedioso y lo terminé una hora y media después. Charlie no llegaría hasta la media noche, así que no tendría problemas para salir ahora mismo. Tomé una chaqueta y luego conduje hasta casa de Mike. Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones por un mes completo a Miami, por lo que tendría su casa a disposición de fiestas cada semana. Mike no vivía lejos, por lo que no demoré más de cinco minutos en llegar, cuando lo hice estacioné detrás del auto de Angela.

Cuando Mike abrió la puerta el humo a cigarrillo y a algo más golpeó mi rostro, los chicos estaban ya casi borrachos y reían a mas no poder. También noté que tenían sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

– ¡Llegó la nueva! – Gritó Erick desde un sofá en la esquina de la habitación.

– Dios, ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal? – Pregunté. Él olor era espeso y picaba en mi nariz.

– Uhm… incienso. – Dijo Jessica, provocando la risa de los demás. Realmente sabía que no era incienso, pero no quería preguntar más a fondo. Mike llegó a mi lado con un vaso de cerveza.

– Gracias. – No agradeciéndolo de verdad, nunca me había gustado su sabor. Él se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. – ¿Ya hablaron sobre lo del viernes? – Curioseé solo para llenar el silencio.

– Oh, claro. – Dijo Mike, levantándose y parándose en medio de la sala. – Todos aquí a las diez de la noche, con ánimos. Vendrá todo el jodido instituto, hasta los chicos de Port Angeles. – Anunció. Tayler soltó un grito y aplaudió fuerte.

– Joder, Tay. Mantente callado. – Dijo Erick golpeándolo en el hombro.

–Las fiestas de Mike son las mejores de Forks, Bella. –Angela tomó asiento junto a mí, susurrando en mi oído. – Siempre lo han sido y se habla de ellas por semanas. – Dijo riendo – Solo no te asustes si se sale un poco de control. – Dijo palmeando mi rodilla.

– ¿Fuera de control? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le susurré de vuelta.

– Ugh, eso lo verás el viernes. Solo no le comentes a tu padre ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo rogando con sus ojos. Solo le asentí de vuelta.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, por lo que de algún momento a otro estábamos todos despidiéndonos en la puerta de Mike. Yo era la última en la fila, así que cuando llegó mi turno Mike me abrazó para luego tomar mi rostro, se estaba acercando peligrosamente y susurró " _Bella_ " lentamente. Cuando lo hizo su aliento a cerveza golpeó en mi cara y no quería recordar mi primer beso de esa forma. Mike estaba a punto de besarme y justo a tiempo corrí mi rostro provocando que me plantara un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

– Nos vemos mañana, Mike. – Me despedí sonriendo y acariciando su brazo. Cuando ya iba a mitad de camino se me acercó Jessica y me llevó a un lado de mi camioneta.

– Tu vida amorosa sería más diferente si solo te dejaras llevar, Bella. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Deja de ser tan jodidamente regodeona y acepta lo que te están ofreciendo en bandeja. – Dijo para luego irse.

Dentro de mi camioneta solté todo el aire que tenía acumulado. _Lo intentaré, lo haré_. Susurré. Encendí el automóvil un poco cabreada conmigo misma y me dirigí camino a casa. En mitad del camino recibí un texto, era de Mike diciendo " _Mañana te pasaré a buscar, besos_." Realmente pensé que él estaría enojado conmigo. Sin embargo allí esta, queriendo llevarme al instituto mañana a primera hora.

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie aún no estaba en ella. Me dirigí directo a la ducha y luego me fui a la cama. Rodé sobre el colchón por horas y la lluvia no ayudaba a que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar a mi padre roncando en su habitación a solo unos metros. Terminé concentrándome en su respiración entrecortada y finalmente me dormí.

Mike se veía realmente guapo esa mañana. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, una chaqueta negra y zapatos para lluvia. Su cabello estaba mojado, seguramente por el tiempo que llevaba esperándome fuera de su carro.

– Hola, muñeca. – Me saludó abriendo la puerta de copiloto para mí.

– Gracias – Susurré de vuelta con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mike subió al carro en seguida y puso algo de calefacción. – ¿Cómo estas hoy? – pregunté mirándolo mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

– Bien… – Dijo, pero lo escuché algo ansioso. – Yo… Ugh…– Golpeó el manubrio y puso el carro en marcha.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté. Se veía realmente alterado de alguna forma. Él solo negó, pero a mitad de camino estacionó a un lado de la carretera. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volteo a verme.

– Eres realmente preciosa, Bella. – Soltó de repente, provocando un sonrojo furioso en mis mejillas. – Y… yo solo quiero conocerte. – Dijo mirándome.

– Yo también… – Le respondí de vuelta. Dios, esto realmente estaba pasando. Él sonrió y saco algo de la guantera. Uh… eso era un cigarrillo de marihuana. – Mike… eso… – Él me miro atento. –¿Marihuana? ¿En serio? Podría pasar alguien y vernos. – Le dije nerviosa mirando a todos lados, no había nadie, eso era bueno supongo.

Mike se estiró hacia mí, soltó mi cinturón y luego abrió la puerta de mi lado. Lo miré asombrada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo, mirándome gravemente. – ¿Irás a contárselo a tu padre? – Yo lo miré atenta. – Si lo harás, entonces baja de mi puto auto. – Sentenció.

– ¿Qué?... No. ¡No le diré a nadie! – Casi grité, cerrando la puerta de copiloto. – Me giré para verlo, su seño estaba fruncido y me miraba alterado. – No lo haré – Le susurre nuevamente. – Es solo que no sabía que te drogaras. – Él me miró sonriendo.

– No soy un jodido drogadicto, Bella. – Dijo – Solo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso o algo así. – Soltó una risa y lo miré expectante. – ¿Lo has probado? – Preguntó.

– Yo… no. Nunca. – Dije agachando la mirada. No entendía que pasaba conmigo. No tenía por qué sentirme culpable por no haber fumado marihuana antes.

– Entonces este es tu momento, un momento perfecto, Bells. – Lo miré asustada. ¿De verdad quería que probara eso? ¿Quería yo probar un porro?

– No lo creo, Mike. – Le dije en apenas un susurro. –Es ilegal, sabes eso.

– Vamos, bebe. Demuéstrame que encajas conmigo, ten esta conexión conmigo. – Acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza y sin darme cuenta estaba inclinada contra su palma buscando más de sus caricias. – Solos tú y yo, Bells. – Su mano se movió un poco y acarició mi labio inferior.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras prendía el cigarrillo. Sonriéndome aspiró de él y luego de un momento botó todo el humo que había guardado. Cuando me lo alcanzó lo tomé temerosa. _De verdad lo estás haciendo, Bella_. Susurró la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Lo acerqué a mi boca y aspiré de él.

– Aguántalo. – Ordenó Mike, mirándome atento. Sin embargo, la picazón en mi garganta y la presión en mis pulmones me hicieron botarlo junto con una toz espantosa. Mike se carcajeó de mí, provocando que me enojara. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y él rio aún más fuerte. Dios hasta el sabor era desagradable. – Es solo la primera reacción, no te preocupes. Vamos hazlo otra vez. – Cuando lo hice él rio nuevamente.

Se acercó tanto que quedamos a unos quince centímetros de distancia. Tomó el porro de mí y aspiró una calada larga. Alcanzó mi mentón, provocando que abriera un poco la boca. Botó todo el humo en ella, el cual aspiré ansiosa.

– Eres putamente perfecta, Bella. Esto nunca lo olvidaré, tu eres perfecta para mí. – Dijo sonriendo, generando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Me sentía eufórica, no sabía si era por sus palabras o por su cercanía o por el maldito porro. En realidad no importaba, era todo perfecto como estaba.

Mike dejó el porro en el cenicero de auto y luego acortó la distancia entre nosotros y besó la comisura de mi boca. Cerré los ojos esperando a que llegara mi tan ansiado beso, pero este nunca lo hacía. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada atenta de Mike. Tomé valor y yo junte nuestros labios. Él me besó con urgencia, provocándome un gemido. _Diablos_. Mike tomó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, por lo que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Su reacción me asustó un poco y boté todo el aire de mis pulmones, él lo tomó como una buena señal y comenzó a besarme con más urgencia. Su lengua bailaba con la mía dentro de mi boca y sus manos se pasaban por mis costados apremiadamente.

Podía sentirlo en todos lados y me gustaba, pero de todas formas esto estaba marchando muy rápido. En algún momento sobó mi pecho y empujó su erección contra mi centro.

– Mike. Mike, detente. –Solté en un gritito apresurado. Él ni siquiera pareció escucharme y apretó mi pecho sacándome un gemido de dolor. – Dios… Mike detente – Le ordené empujándolo por el pecho.

– Vamos, no seas así Bella. – Dijo acercándose, besando mi cuello. – Deja que me divierta un momento. – dijo embistiendo contra mí.

– No… solo… por favor. – Le dije empujándolo nuevamente por el pecho, él me miro irritado. – Yo… yo nunca… tu sabes… – Le dije mirando mis manos en su pecho. Estaba totalmente avergonzada y abatida.

– Me estás diciendo que eres virgen ¿Verdad, Bella? – Preguntó tomado mi mentón para que lo mirara.

– Nunca he estado con nadie de esa forma – _Ni de ninguna otra_ , gritó mi cabeza. Ugh. – Y nunca… no… – No pude terminar de hablar porque me besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis muslos.

– Eso tiene solución, bebé. – Me dijo sonriendo – Mañana podemos ir a casa y te mostraré de lo que te estás perdiendo. – Me dijo moviendo sus cejas.

– ¡No! – Casi grité. –Me refiero a que es muy pronto… – Dije sonriéndole de vuelta, pero su sonrisa ya no estaba allí. Sus cejas estaban juntas y su boca fruncida. Me tomó de la cintura y me volvió a mi asiento.

– Si no quieres que sea yo, solo dímelo, Bella. – Dijo poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

– No es eso, Mike. – No sabía cómo explicárselo sin que sonara como una puritana. – No estamos saliendo o algo parecido. Y es tan poco el tiempo en que nos conocemos. – Dije mirándolo y tomando su mano. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos y se giró para mirarme.

– El tiempo es una mierda, Bella. – Dijo sonriendo. – Él tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido de lo más significativo en mucho tiempo. – Mientras hablaba acariciaba mi mejilla de una forma dulce y sus ojos me tenían cautivada. – Bella… me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi… y ese sentimiento solo ha ido creciendo durante en este poco tiempo. – Lo miré sorprendida. No podía ser cierto. – Yo… Yo creo que te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi novia. – Dijo sacándome un jadeo. Dijo que me ama. Me amaba a mí. De alguna forma sonaba horrible y retorcido en mi cerebro, pero lo callé para poder besar a Mike.

– Claro que quiero. – Dije sonriendo. Él soltó una carcajada y me besó otra vez. Me sentía feliz, eufórica – Dios, vamos a llegar tan tarde. – Le dije sonriendo. Él encendió el auto y seguimos el camino hasta el instituto, fumándonos el resto del porro.

Todos los chicos nos dieron sus buenas vibras a nuestras noticias sobre nuestra relación y se carcajearon cuando Mike les contó lo que habíamos fumado. Sin embargo, Angela me miraba como queriendo encontrar algo en mi mirada. No le tome mucha importancia en ese momento, ya que tampoco podía. Me reía de cada estupidez que decía Tayler y realmente me tuve que concentrar en clases para no salir con una risa maniaca que me acusaría de cualquier cosa.

A la hora de almuerzo comí todo lo que Mike me trajo, realmente estaba hambrienta. La tarde pasó entre arrumacos y besos con mi novio. _Novio_. Sonaba tan raro y excitante. Tuvimos otro momento fogoso dentro de su auto, estacionados fuera de casa. Nos despedimos al cabo de unos minutos, y me dejó con una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro.

En este momento amaba vivir en Forks.

* * *

 **Hola chicas. Sip, este es el segundo capítulo! Estamos contentas y esperamos su opinión :) Responderemos a todas sus preguntas. Besos para ustedes.**

 **Ice Dragons.**


End file.
